My Surprising Lady
by Kurograce75
Summary: Pertemuan Sebastian dengan Andria Pierréz membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. Sebenarnya siapakah gadis itu/ Kenapa dia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan Sebastian yang notabene seorang iblis? Mungkinkah dia menjadi sasaran Sebastian berikutnya ,setelah lama mengabdi kepada Tuan Mudanya?
1. Chapter 1

**MY SURPRISING LADY**

©Kurograce75

* * *

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji is Yana-sensei's. This fanfict is mine

Summary: Tak terasa 1 abad telah berlalu. Hidupku terasa makin menyebalkan saja. Untungnya, kali ini aku menemukan mangsa yg menarik. Tapi kenapa dia tak juga luluh dengan rayuanku ? Bisakah aku mendapatkkan jiwanya ? Sungguh anak yang menyebalkan

xXx

Bintik hujan terus menghujam bumi. Bahkan sang mentari tak jua menampakkan diri dari pagi. Langit tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan gemuruh menggelegar. Seakan menandakan bahwa dialah yang menang.  
Hujan yang tak henti-hentinya turun jelas berdampak buruk pada manusia. Terkecuali oleh mereka yang sedang membakar dupa di kuil. Mereka menganggap hujan ini sebagai berkah yang luar biasa. Pertanda rizki yang tak ada habis-habisnya berdatangan.  
Yah, hari ini adalah tahun baru imlek. Sangat wajar jika hujan terus-terusan turun tak kenal waktu.

xXx

Seorang gadis melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kuil. Menjulurkan kepala diantara beribu kepala yang khusyuk memanjatkan do'a kepada para dewata. Namun, bukan itu tujuannya datang kemari. Dia terlihat sangat gelisah, seolah sesuatu yang ia harapkan tak terkabul. Tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi -namun gak tinggi-tinggi amat- memudahkan ia mencari sosok-sosok yang ia cari.  
Namun apa daya. Sosok yang ia cari itu tak ada dihadapannya. Dengan desahan kecewa dia menundukan kepala dan berbalik keluar. Tapi, alangkah kagetnya ketika ia menubruk seorang kakek tua di hadapannya.

xXx

Sesosok pria berpakaian serba hitam berdiri -atau lebih tepatnya bertengger- di puncak tiang listrik dekat kuil. Untungnya saat ini hujan. Jadi tak mungkin ada orang yang akan repot-repot meneriakinya untuk turun.  
"Ah, bau dupa " katanya sambil mengirup dalam udara sekitar.  
"Tak kusangka. Sudah berabad-abad berlalu tapi mereka masih tetap memuja dewa-dewa itu. Padahal bertemu saja belum pernah" keluhnya. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke dalam kuil. Menatap satu persatu manusia yg berlalu lalang dengan teliti. Seolah sedang meneliti mereka.  
"Sepertinya aku harus mulai mencari makanan" gumamnya seraya kembali memperhatikan sekitar.

xXx

"Nah, jadi apa tujuanmu datang ke kuil ini anak muda ? Apakah kau sedang mencari seseorang ? " Tanya kakek yang baru saja ia tabrak -yang ternyata adalah seorang suho di kuil itu-.  
Si gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapan sang Suho sambil mengetuk-ketuk jari di meja -pertanda gelisah- menengadahkan kepala .  
"Ah, aku sedang mencari kedua orangtuaku,Suho" tanya gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang itu.  
"Bolehkah ku tahu siapa nama orangtuamu?" tanya sang kakek yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sang gadis di sebuah meja bundar dalam ruang khusus ramalan.  
"Ah nama orang tuaku Diadora dan Asphtana Pierréz . Seharusnya mereka ada disini sekarang tapi sepertinya aku terlambat datang karena hujan yg gila-gilaan ini. Padahal aku sudah berjanji dengan mereka" jawab sang gadis sambil menundukkan kepalanya kembali.  
"Ah begitu. Nama yang cukup asing bagiku. Kau sendiri, siapa namamu ?" tanya kakek sambil menuangkan teh untuk kedua kalinya ke gelas sang gadis.  
"Namaku Andria. Andria Pierréz. Suho bisa memanggilku Ann" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum.  
"Nama yang cukup bagus. Dilihat dari bentuk wajah dan namamu. Aku yakin kau bukan orang biasa. Matamu... Ah aku tak bisa menyiratkan artinya. Lagipula aura ini ... Sepanjang hidupku aku belum pernah merasakan aura sesuci ini. Berarti tak salah lagi. Bolehkah kutahu berapa tanggal lahirmu? Maaf jika aku lancang. Jiwa Suho ku entah kenapa sangat menggelitikku saat ini. Kalau boleh aku ingin meramal nasibmu" timpal sang kakek dengan raut wajah tentramnya. Benar-benar memancarkan aura seorang guru.  
" Ahh, aku takut ini akan merepotkan,Suho. Lebih baik aku segera pulang. Mengingat kepentinganku telah berakhir disini " ucap sang gadis sambil buru-buru berdiri.  
"Tidak-tidak. Kau sama sekali tak merepotkanku nona. Duduklah. Jujur , bukan bermaksud memaksamu tapi aku merasa kau akan mengalami sesuatu yang tidak bagus nona. Duduklah , dan ulurkan tanganmu " bujuk sang Suho.  
"Baiklah Suho jika itu maumu "

xXx

'Ini aneh' pikirku. 'Aku bisa merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Sesuatu yang menggugah naluriku sebagai seorang iblis namun juga sangat membahayakan. Akankah aku bisa menemukan mangsa bagus? Entahlah' pikirku dalam hati. Tatapanku langsung tertuju kepada gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna hitam. Memakai ... Tunggu ! Stiletto ? Di tengah hujan begini? Dia juga memakai dress selutut yang roknya agak mengembang berwana putih. Atasannya berwarna hitam dengan potongan putih dan dasi panjang hitam. Seperti apa ya? Kostum idol grup yang lagi trend itu kayanya. Dia berjalan dibawah payung. Sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tapi aura ini,,, pasti tak salah lagi. Tapi 'kan dia masih sekitar 15-16 tahunan. Apa iya? . Batinku benar-benar berkecamuk. Tapi melihat gerak-geriknya yang gelisah. Aku jadi penasaran. Apa ia bisa merasakan keberadaanku ?

xXx

'Hujan yang benar-benar parah' pikirku. Aku berjalan keluar kuil sambil membawa payung pemberian Suho. Aku jadi ingat kata-katanya. Apa benar ya?

'Jauhilah angin barat. Terus menuju utara dan memutarlah ke timur. Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan yang aman untukmu  
Dan ingatlah . Setelah keluar dari kuil ini jangan langsuns ke timur. Nyawamu akan terancam disana.'

Ahh, bukan-bukan !. Bukan yang itu ! Tapi yang itu juga patut diperhitungkan. Mmm... Apa ya? Keningku mengkerut seketika . Benar-benar membuatku gelisah,resah,dan basah. Eh?! Benarkan ? Basah karena keringat dingin maksudku.

Angin terus berhembus dari barat. Dan sekarang aku berjalan menuju utara. Untungnya di sebelah utara kuil ini ada halte yg bisa kupakai untuk tempat berteduh. Tapi sialnya, arahnya menghadap barat. Grrrhhh ! Ramalan sialan ! Jika aku tak tahu betapa berpengaruhnya ramalan bagi hidupku . Aku tak akan susah-susah menghindari barat. Dan sudah jelas aku tak bisa pulang ke negeriku karena letak negeriku berada di sebelah barat negeri ini. Benar-benar pencarian yang menyusahkan.  
Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah keputusanku sendiri untuk mencari Ayahanda dan Ibunda. Semoga saja aku cepat menemukan mereka...

xXx

Hujan deras membuat keberadaan pria serba hitam itu tersamarkan. Tak ada yang mau repot-repot mencemoohnya karena menggunakan pakaian tertutup serba hitam. Jas hitam selututnya membalut tubuhnya yang tegap dan dadanya yang bidang . Kerah jas yang begitu tinggi hampir mengenai mulutnya. Dan sebuah topi hitam yang hampir menutupi matanya. Benar-benar orang yang hitam dan misterius.  
Meski wajahnya tersamarkan. Namun, semua orang di sana tahu. Kalau daritadi tatapan sang pria misterius itu terpaku ke arah halte yang berada di seberang jalan.

* * *

OOoooooooooooo0ooooooooooooOO

Wuaah ! Akhirnya chap 1 selesai ! Ini adalah fict pertamaku jadi mohon maklum jika typo bertebaran dan gaya ceritanya yg aneh :D hehehe. Mungin kependekan juga kali ya?hwahahaha . Pegel juga ternyata. Selama ini cuma bisa baca doang sih *gakadaygnanya.  
Hohoho, saran dan kritikan para readers sangat dibutuhkan oleh author hijau ini :3. So, mind to review ? :3 ~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SURPRISING LADY**  
**©Kurograce75**

Disclaim : This is my original fanfiction. Kuroshitsuji is Yana-sensei's.

* * *

Haloo !  
Ketemu lagi para readers :)  
Thanks banget bagi yang udah review and read :) . Apalagi yang udah ngefollow. Special thanks for :  
siMeiji runacular kushii  
Lady Phantomhive  
Maaf banget atas keteledoran author yang sableng ini kalian jadi bingung ama point of view di chap sebelumnya. Kali ini Author udah perbaiki hal itu. Semoga gak bingung lagi ya :). Klo masih bingung pake bahasa kalbu ajadeh hehe :D

Sebastian Michaelis . Begitulah sang pria iblis ini dipanggil. Kontraknya dengan sang Tuan Muda yang sudah berubah menjadi iblis. Telah menimpakan kutukan abadi padanya. Dan sekarang sudah genap 125 tahun pengabdiannya kepada sang tuan muda. Entah bagaimana rasanya...

Menjadi butler selama 125 tahun ? Yang benar saja ! Poor Sebby-chan . Niat menjadi butler karena ingin memasak makanan mahal, malah masakannya jadi awet tak termakan. Mana tuh makanan nyebelin banget. Gak bisa ditinggalin karena kontrak yang mengikat. Gak bisa dimakan karena jiwanya impossible banget buat dimakan.  
What a shameful demon...

Mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan the most handsome demon ini...

* * *

**Author's POV**

Matanya sedari tadi terus tertuju ke arah sesosok gadis yang sedang berdiri di halte seberang. Hujan deras yang mengguyur membuat pandangan menjadi samar-samar. Namun dia adalah iblis. Dan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok gadis itu beserta aura yang dipancarkannya.  
Si gadis sepertinya tahu kalau dia sedang diamati. Sedari tadi dia berusaha menembus derasnya hujan dengan pandangannya, kearah halte yang berada di seberang jalan. Matanya menyipit. Mencoba melihat siapakah gerangan sosok orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. Sampai suatu deringan telepon mengacaukan kegiatannya.

Drrrrttt ... Drrrttttt ... Drrrtttt  
_deai ni iro wa nakute~ MONOKURO fukinukeru~ itami goto kimi yudanemashou~ . Kizu ato tsuyoku nazoru ~ yousha nai aki ga kite  
suzushii yubi...  
_

"Moshi-moshi" sahut si gadis yang kita kenal sebagai Ann yang sedang mendekatkan smartphone ke telinganya.

"Masih belum ada tanda keberadaan mereka Kak". "Akan kuberitahu Kakak jika ada kabar penting" balasnya setengah berbisik

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kakak sendiri?" Tanyanya.

"Baiklah aku akan berhati-hati. Sudah dulu ya Kak. Aku takut ada yang sedang menguping pembicaraan kita. Sampai Jumpa" kata Ann mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

Sebastian kaget. Apakah dia sudah ketahuan menguping? Tapi, bagaimana bisa gadis itu tahu kalau dia sedang menguping ? Mengingat jarak yang jauh memang mustahil bagi manusia biasa mendengar pembicaraannya. Apa dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya ? Sebastian benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh gadis ini. 'Tapi ini menarik. Tak kusangka ada manusia seperti dia yang bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Tahu kalu aku sedang memperhatikannya dan tahu kalau aku sedang menguping pembicaraannya. Haha ini semakin menarik saja' gumamnya dalam hati.

Setelah menutup telepon, gadis itu mendongak. Menatap kembali sosok hitam yang berada jauh di depannya.  
Terpisahkan oleh dua jalan besar di depannya dan hujan yang memperburuk jarak pandang. Namun, dengan pasti dia bisa merasakan hawa keberadaanya. Dan ramalan si Suho akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Halo Sebastian" sapa Andria kepada Sebastian. Membuat Sebastian kaget setengah mati.

"Jangan terlalu kaget. Aku tahu daritadi kau membututiku" lanjut Andria. Tampaknya dia sangat senang karena bisa mengejutkan Sebastian. Jelas dia bisa mengagetkan Sebby. Karena dia menyapa bukan karena mereka sedang berpapasan atau bertelepon. Dia juga sedang tidak berteriak atau memainkan semaphore .Tapi dia menyapa Sebastian melalui Telepati ! Yap ! TELEPATI ! Nah sudah mengerti kan kenapa Sebastian bisa kaget setengah mati?  
" Ba .. Bagaimana bisa ? " Jawab Sebastian lewat saluran telepati itu. Mencoba meredakan rasa kagetnya tapi tak berhasil.

" Tenanglah Sebastian. Jangan kaget seperti itu. Tak kusangka seorang iblis sepertimu bisa kaget juga. Haha " jawab sang gadis sambil tersenyum menang . Bingo ! Bingo Sebastian ! Dia tahu siapa dirimu !  
Mata Sebastian menyipit. Terlihat sekali kalau Sebastian tidak menyukai hal ini. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?" Balasnya.

"Loh ?! Bukankah seharusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu ? Kau yang sedari tadi memperhatikanku , membututiku , dan bahkan mengupingku. Tak sepantasnya seorang butler melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu tidak etis Sebastian. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah seorang butler kan ? " Sebastian berdecih tak suka. Gadis itu mengingatkannya pada Tuan Muda. Dan ia tak suka hal itu.

"Yah aku akui. Aku salah. tapi aku sudah meminta izin kepada Bocchan untuk hal ini" timpal Sebastian

"Oh. Begitukah ? Kalau begitu. Jika kau ingin mengambil jiwaku atau membuat kontrak denganku. Pastikan dulu jika jiwamu sendiri tak akan terbakar ! " Seketika itu juga sebuah mobil melintas dengan seperti WUUZZZ ! Dan tiba-tiba Andria sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

Mata Sebastian membulat. Orb merahnya tak mungkin mengkhianatinya . Gadis itu .. Gadis itu ... Gadis itu menghilang ! Bahkan manusia disekitarnya saja tak merasakan ada hal yang aneh disana. Baru saja tadi ia bertelepati dengan gadis itu. Lalu tiba-tiba WUUZZ ! Mobil melintas dan gadis itu menghilang. Seolah - olah dia terbawa oleh laju kencang mobil.  
Kalau gadis itu berlari, pasti Sebastian bisa melihatnya. Kalau gadis itu melompat bagaikan ninja , Sebastian pasti bisa melihat bayanganya. Kalaupun gadis itu diculik dan dibawa pergi oleh mobil tadi , Sebastian pasti masih bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Tapi ini tidak ! Dia bahkan tak bisa merasakan aura yang dipancarkan gadis itu ! Gadis itu ... Gadis itu seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

**xXx**

Har i ini Andria benar-benar puas. Meski ia harus mereguk fakta kalau dia gagal menemukan orangtuanya. Tapi hari ini dia bertemu seorang iblis yang 'lagi-lagi' mengincar nyawanya. 'Haaah, ternyata dunia itu begitu sempit' pikirnya.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur Queen Size di kamar apartemen sewaanya. Tak terlalu mewah memang. Namun ini sudah cukup baginya yang tinggal sendirian di apartemen itu.

Matanya menatap langit yang terhampar indah diluar jendelanya. Pikirannya menerawang. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Dan matanya mulai memanas. Tak bisa ditepis lagi kalau dia merasakan kesepian hebat. Orangtuanya hilang. Dan tak ada kabar sama sekali tentang mereka. Andria pun mencoba mencari . Mengikuti tanda dar i para konstelasi bintang yang ada hingga membawanya ke negara ini. Negara Indonesia . Negeri yang terletak jauuh dari rumahnya. Tak ada satupun sanak saudara. Dan dia sendiri yang tak menginginkan satupun dari utusan-utusan itu untuk menemaninya. Ia ingin menjadi dewasa, mandiri, dan tentunya bertanggung jawab . Karena itulah yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang -. Air matanya meleleh. Jatuh begitu saja tanpa izin dari sang pemilik. Dia rindu. Dia rindu keluarganya.

Rindu 'Kakak'nya . Rindu sang Ayah. Rindu kepada sang Ibunda.  
Diapun tenggelam dalam rasa rindu yang memuncak. Kesepian, keputus-asaan , dendam , dan kesendirian. Tangisnya makin parah . Disertai dengan teriakan kecil dan erangan yang pasti membuat orang langsung kasihan. Itupun jika mereka mendengarkan. Andria pun menarik guling terdekat dalam rangkulannya. Memeluknya seolah-olah hal itu bisa mengurangi perasaan merindunya. Tak lama kemudian, diapun terlelap dalam dunia mimpi nan indah.

**xXx**

Sebastian menyeringai senang. Tak henti-hentinya ia melakukan itu dalam perjalanan sampai ia sampai di sebuah griya dalam bayang-bayang. Griya itu berdiri di ujung tertinggi pulau ini. Letaknya berada diatas tebing. Tepat dibelakangnya ada laut dalam berombak yang siap menelan apapun yang jatuh ke arahnya. Di depannya terdapat hutan rimbun yang sangar. Dengan pepohonan besar nan rapat yang pasti membuat tersesat orang yang melewatinya. Belum lagi dengan segala fauna liar yang ada di dalamnya.  
Griya itu berdiri di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Jadi tak akan ada yang mengabadikan griya itu dan menyebarkannya di social media. Mungkin promosi untuk dijadikan lokasi syuting ? Sungguh lokasi yang sangat strategis untuk melakukan segala jenis kejahatan.  
Pintu berderit terbuka. Segera saja semilir angin berhembus masuk ke dalam griya. Cahaya di dalamnya remang-remang. Bagaikan kastil hantu yang sangat menyeramkan. Segera setelah Sebastian menapaki kaki ke dalam. Semua lampu di dalamnya redup. Menambah seram suasana di griya aneh itu.  
Pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

Dan tiba-tiba semua lampu menyala satu -persatu. Bahkan dengan cahaya yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya. Memperlihatkan interior griya yang pasti membuat ibu-ibu arisan terpukau akan keindahanya. Bukan hanya ibu-ibu arisan. Mungkin Ratu Inggris pun pasti akan iri.

Semua dinding dilapisi wallpaper warna gading dengan ornamen yang bertahtakan kristal swaroski (benergaksihtulisannya?) . Lampu di tengah ruangan benar-benar besar dan megah yang rangkanya saja dibuat dari platina , semua kaca lampunya bahkan terbuat dari kristal kualitas tertinggi. Di ujung ruangan terdapat tangga besar yang melingkar ke atas. Pegangannya di bentuk sedemikian rupa dengan sepuhan emas 24 karat dan segala jenis bebatuan mulia. Petak-petak ubinnya yang besar sudah pasti diimport dari Italy dengan kualitas tertinggi. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sofa-sofa elegant yang terbuat dari kulit hewan asli kualitas terbaik. Di tengah nya terdapat meja jati besar dengan ukiran sulur tumbuhan di sisi-sisinya. Sofa-sofa itu ditata mengahadap ke sebuah tv LED berlayar 80 inch yang tergantung di dinding. Dengan sistem home theater di kanan-kirinya. Di bawahnya terdapat buffet ukuran sedang untuk menaruh dvd player. Di dalam laci itu sendiri terdapat ratusan keping cd yang tersimpan ... Agak berantakan (?). Tv nya sendiri menyala tanpa suara. Menampilkan acara berita tengah malam di salah satu stasiun tv ternama. Kaget? Ya author sendiri juga kaget. Kok ada griya yg dari luar kaya rumah setan sementara di dalemnya kaya Istana Buckingham.  
Dan tampaklah seorang pria kecil sedang duduk di sofa yang membelakangi Sebastian. Pria kecil itu sedang sibuk dengan I-padnya.  
"Lama sekali kau Sebastian. Kau bahkan membuatku bosan setengah mati" ucap sang pria kecil tanpa melihat ke arah Sebastian.  
" Mohon Maaf atas keterlambatan saya Tuan Muda"


End file.
